Modern telecommunications systems serve a vast number of devices, which can include wireless telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, personal computers, personal digital assistants, and/or other devices. Typically, these devices communicate with one another through various networks that can include base stations, wireless access points, servers, etc. To communicate with one another, the devices typically send and/or receive data packets containing information, e.g., emails, hypertext transfer protocol (“HTTP”) data, message, etc. A data packet includes control information and user data, i.e., a payload. Control information provides data for delivering the payload (e.g., source and destination network addresses, error detection codes, sequencing information, etc.) and is found in packet headers and trailers.
The data packets can be used to carry advertising information for a particular product, where various user devices can generate and broadcast such packets over a communication network. When a device broadcasts advertising packets, other devices can determine the types of products that may be found in the vicinity of the devices. While it may be difficult to intercept data traffic containing such data packets, knowing the types of products that may be available in the vicinity of the devices can undesirably reveal personal information. This can lead to a number of privacy and security concerns. For example, one such concern relates to recording advertising packets from a cellular telephone that may be meant for another device. This can lead to use of the advertising packets for receiving responses from the device, thereby resulting in a variety of security issues. Further, in some environments, such as hospitals, clinics, and/or other public places, multiple BLUETOOTH® Low Energy (“BLE”) devices can be found in a relatively small area. As such, communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smartphones, tablets, etc.) can be provided with an ability to select one or more of these BLE devices for connection purposes. Some connections can be unsecured, thereby exposing the connection and the connecting device to intruders and security breaches. Thus, there is a need to provide for a way to manage connections to BLE devices without sacrificing connection security and speed of the connection.